Avengers 4 The Extraordinary Aid
by FurionWrynn802
Summary: *Avengers and BFA After the snap that erased half of the existence, the Avengers finds new allies. Asgard's former ally, the strongest in the multi verse, Azeroth. And with the new war happening in Azeroth Magni Bronzebeard, Khadgar, Thor, and Steve Rogers find a way to establish peace between the Horde and the Alliance and to take arms against Thanos and the black order.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers 4 The Extraordinary Aid

 _ **After the snap that erased half of the existence, the Avengers finds new allies. Asgard's former ally, the strongest in the multi verse, Azeroth. And with the new war happening in Azeroth Magni Bronzebeard, Khadgar, Thor, and Steve Rogers find a way to establish peace between the Horde and the Alliance and to take arms against Thanos and the black order.**_

Prelude:

Thanos snaps his fingers…wiping out half of the universe's existence…..

The Avengers….they've lost a lot

The battle of Wakanda has cost a lot of lives….and with a snap another million has lost

It is only Stark, Rogers, Romanoff, Thor, _Squirrel_ , Banner….

But Azeroth, was saved…

With the essence of its heart it was shielded from the snap effect.

And with its essence, Thanos's next target is Azeroth itself.

 **Desperation And A New Message**

 _ **Days after the war ,Earth:**_

 _Sanctum Sanctorum, The quarters of Dr. Strange_

The remnants of the Avengers has assembled in shock

"We've lost…a lot" Romanoff said in grieve

 _I can't believe it_

"We've done all we can Romanoff….he got it all….and now look around the world!…the world! is….vanishing!" Rogers shouted in guilt.

"He has the six..we can do nothing…but I think one world was saved" Thor said dropping his hammer beneath the furniture.

With Thor's statement Okoye stood and shouted at him.

"Saved? Are you certain? can't you see what's happening?"

" _Yes I see, people vanishing, but there is one world…its name is Azeroth….the old ally of Asgard….of my father"_ Thor claimed " _The one who aided us, in the ancient wars in the universe, our bond was the strongest the world has ever seen…until Loki's atrocities destroyed that bond"_

"How are you assure that they were saved?" Banner asks while removing the hulkbuster

" The world has its heart..and with its essence their world is immune of every curse in the universe..Azeroth is 10,000 light year from Asgard, with the "stone" given to my father by the king of one of its kingdom, Stormwind, I can go there easily and ask for their aid" Thor explains in desperation.

"I'm coming with you" Rogers said

"Then so be it" Thor said in authority "meet me at the park, there I can only use the stone"

 _ **100,000,00 Light Years From Earth**_

 _ **Azeroth**_

 _ **Magni Bronzbeard's encampment, Silithus , Kalimdor**_

" Oh Azeroth I felt ye want te say something aye?"

A sudden jolt came inside Magni

" I see….what is this….six stones…snap of a….vanishin people aye"

 _We're next…we're in trouble again aren't ye?_

 _You saved us once more ….the essence of ye heart has saved us…._

 _What should I do?..._

Another jolt came in

"Unify…. You want me te unify Azeroth….with…with….a war happening, unify?! With the help of a guardian!?.. THERE IS NO GUARDIAN" Magni said on shock.

Then, another jolt came in.

" I see….Khadgar….it was always you…"

 _If that's ye want …to save ye….to save ye children… Will do…_

 _I need te leave ye wound ryt hye…. I need ta go te Tirisfal._


	2. Chapter 2 Noon Of Ashes

Avengers 4 The Extraordinary Aid

 **Chapter 2**

 **Noon Of Ashes**

In a city where ashes are scattered, people screaming, vanishing in agony and glorious pain. "Just like the tesseract, this will bring us to Azeroth" Thor said holding an unusual stone.

"So be it, how will it work" Rogers asked in curiosity

"I might use my lightning powers, but I'm not sure about it. The last time I used this was a millennia ago" Thor calls a handful of lightning hitting the stone but not destroying it.

"Oh shit" Rogers said before they we're brought by a large beam out somewhere.

* * *

"What's bothering you Prophet Velen?" curiously asked by a vindicator.

"A god?..and a human..seeking for help.. I must go to Stormwind right now" Velen said as he exited to the seat of the naaru going to the mages quarters. "I must go to Stormwind" Velen said to a human mage " As you wish Prophet" ,Velen was immediately teleported to Stormwind.

* * *

Thor and Steve Rogers are teleported to Azeroth, but their landing was separated Thor landed on Silithus while Rogers landed in Azshara, a Horde controlled territory.

"Where am I…Thor where are you?" Rogers shouted, alone in the scorching afternoon, not knowingly alarmed a Horde encampment nearby.

Rogers crawled exhaustedly into the dry lands of Azshara, until suddenly

"Why do I smell some Alliance dogs here?" a green skinned beast said.

 _What kind of beings are you?_ Rogers said.

Orcish grunts stared angrily.

"Finally one of the spies has been captured, the High Overlord and the Warchief will be so proud" a female orc said. "Bring him to my quarters there we shall prepare for our pr—"

Rogers got free from the hold of the two orcs, fighting them, countering every movement of the axe defeating everyone. "You will never get me alive" He ran, to a straight road.

"Captain he escaped" a grunt said

"No worries soldier, he's going to us hahahahaha"

Rogers ran as fast as he could, not knowing what his fate at the end of the road will be. While running he saw two sturdy towers and a gate – a gate full of spires.

"HUMAN!" a tauren cried

"Filthy Alliance mongrels, LOK TAR O GAR!" an orc cried,

A company of orcs at tauren charged against Rogers, he found side by side until he was surrounded, exhausted.

"Surrender human, you are outnumbered" said by a pale human with red flares on his eyes. "Who gave you orders?"

"Orders?" Rogers said? "I give orders". Rogers attempted to fight back but he was immediately stopped by 3 taurens.

"I'm getting back to darkshore,bring him to the dens" the pale skin said "that's only one of the filth operatives"

* * *

"Gracious mjolnir that's hot" Thor on his crash to Silithus, "Well that's a sword" Thor stares in amazement on the sword of Sargeras. "What kind of weapon is tha—, what was that?" After hearing a sudden rumble of earth.

"Speak to me lad you seek help, from Azeroth aye?" a crystallized man asked.

"How did you know Mr?"—

"I am her speaker, Magni"

"Oh nice to meet you Magni, I'm Thor king of Asgard"

"Ye seek help from Azeroth, Azeroth needs ye help to, a titan who has this…stones….and with the essence of the worlds heart he can be absolutely unstoppable."

" Yes, right.. I need to seek an audience to Stormwind diamond man"

" Ya ryt de Alliance..follow me, king" Magni activated his teleporter going to Stormwind.


End file.
